You're Safe Now
by laalaa1123
Summary: “Hello?” “Fr- fr - Freddie?” said a crying voice on the other line. “Sam! What’s wrong!” he asked worriedly. “I-I’m a-t the p-park… c-can you puh-please c-come h-ere?” she said through her sobs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly. Only this plot that I dreamt of last night XP**

It was 9:00 p.m. and Freddie Benson was on his laptop, updating his blog on Icarly. Icarly was a web show he did with his two best friends, Carly and Sam. Well… Carly was his best friend, while Sam was just a girl that teased him and hung out with Carly.

Even though she teases him, he didn't really care. He actually noticed about a year he had known Carly and Sam that… he liked Sam. He wouldn't let anyone know though, because then Sam might have beaten him up probably. So, he used Carly as a cover, **(A/n- Ok, I know that that is used a lot but please! Bear with me here!!) **While Sam thinks he likes Carly.

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

His phone went off. He knew who it was, because he set "Just the Girl" by The Click Five for her. There on his phone screen was the word "Sam", along with a picture of her actually smiling. Sam usually never smiled for a camera. So he just bet her that she couldn't smile if he took a picture of her, and so she smiled. He tricked her.

He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Fr- fr - Freddie?" said a crying voice on the other line.

"Sam! What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly.

"I-I'm a-t the p-park… c-can you puh-please c-come h-ere?" she said through her sobs.

"I'M ON MY WAY!" Freddie shouted into the phone, but not so loud. His mom was sleeping, and she thought he was sleeping too. He walked over to his closet and got out a jacket, then looked through his window. It was raining. He ran outside to the door and grabbed an umbrella on the way, and headed towards the park.

* * *

Freddie was at the park, searching for Sam. "Sam!" he yelled looking for her. He tried a second time, "SAM!" but he didn't get an answer.

Right when he was about to call her name again, he heard, "Fr-eddie…" coming from under the slides. He ran over to the slides and finally found her.

There she was, right in front of him, under the slides, sobbing, her head in her lap. He slowly sat down next to her, and put his arm over her. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and Capri's and was freezing cold. He took off his jacket and carefully set it on her shoulders.

Sam flinched.

He looked at her, wondering why she flinched, then he saw them.

There were cuts and bruises all over her legs, and then the same on her arms.

"Sam, rise up your head." Freddie said softly.

Sam picked up her head and faced Freddie. She had a huge gash of blood on her right cheek.

"Sam, what is going on?" Freddie asked, but she didn't answer. He asked again.

"Sam… what happened?!" he demanded. She started to stop crying.

"My… mom…" Sam finally said.

"What about your mom? You have to tell me everything!" Freddie said. He needed to know, why would her mom do this?

"I was at my house…" she said. "My mom came into my room… with…a…with…a" Sam started crying again.

Freddie rubbed her back reassuringly and said, "With a what Sam?"

"She came with a… knife…" Sam gulped. "She ran at me… and tried to get me… she only got my cheek though."

"That doesn't explain the other cuts and bruises." Freddie said.

"The bruises are from yesterday… and… the cuts are from running away from her to get here…" she said.

"How did you get all of those cuts coming here?!" he asked.

"You know how i never let you and Carly come to my house?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well… its cause my mom puts a fence around our house… and… they are really pointy…"

"Sam, I am so sorry!" Freddie said. What kind of Mom would do that? And she had to hurt herself just to escape??

"Freddie, it's not your fault…" Sam said. It really wasn't anyways.

"How long has this been going on?" Freddie asked.

"Since… my dad… you know?" Sam said.

Freddie engulfed her into a hug.

"Why did you call me, instead of Carly?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know… I just… when my mom went into my room, I was on the computer watching our segment, "Wake up Spencer" and… yeah…" she said.

They pulled away.

"Sam, I'm bringing you to my house. We have to get those cuts clean!" Freddie started to stand up, picking Sam up by her waist.

"What about your mom?" Sam thought his mom was psycho. And if his mom saw her like this, what would his mom think?

"She is sleeping." Freddie told her, he had his arm on Sams shoulder for protection, and they walked out of the park.

* * *

Freddie slowly opened the door to his house and peeked in.

"Fredward Benson! You worried me sick!" Freddie's mom, Mary screamed. She didn't notice Sam though.

"Mom… I had to go see someone…" Freddie tried to explain.

"Who exactly would you have to see at this time of night?" Mary asked.

Sam slowly walked into the house. "He came to see me." Sam said.

Mary looked at Sam and gasped. She walked up to Sam and hugged her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mom, can we wash her cuts first? I'll explain. And do you think she can stay here tonight?" Freddie asked his mom.

"Yes she may." To their surprise, Freddie's mom was actually crying!

Mary went and got the stuff to clean her cuts. She also had bandages to put on Sam.

"Ouch!" Sam screamed.

"Sorry! There, done." Mary apologized.

Sam sighed. Mary finally finished.

"Freddie, why don't you take her to your room now? She's probably tired." Mary asked her son.

"Sam, you tired?" Freddie asked.

Sam yawned. "Yeah."

"Come on then." Freddie grabbed Sams arm slowly and let her to his room.

Freddie closed the door and Sam walked over to his bed.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll be on the floor." Freddie said as he got his Pajamas and blankets.

"No, Freddie, its ok." Sam said.

"Here Sam. And really, I'll sleep on the floor." Freddie handed Sam some of his clothes. Sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." Sam said as she walked towards their bathroom.

When Sam came back, Freddie was already changed, the lights were out, and he was lying on the floor. Sam went over to Freddie's bed and pulled over the covers. She soon drifted to sleep.

_4 hours later_

Freddie woke up to sobbing. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stood up over his bed. He saw Sam crying.

"Shhh, Sam. It's alright." Freddie said soothingly. He hated seeing her like this. She used to be so tough, and vicious, and now she's sensitive and scared…

"Fr-Freddie… wh-what if sh-she tries to-to find me? Wh-what if she hurts me ag-again?" Sam was really scared now.

Freddie went and sat next to Sam. "Sam, just go to sleep. Everything will be fine." Freddie said. Then he started singing "The Girl of My Dreams" by the Naked Brothers Band.

_My mind turned around  
I'm seeing things upside down  
My mind turned around  
I'm acting like a clown_

_Cause the girl of my dreams  
Was right next to me and she was  
Sitting on my lap  
I didn't catch your name  
But I'm going insane  
I'm in love with the girl_

_I will find her  
I will get her  
I will make her  
Little heart come through  
I will see her  
From miles away  
From night to day  
In my head_

_Ohh ahh  
Ohh hooh  
What if the girl of your dreams  
Was right next to me_

_The girl of my dreams  
Was right next to me and she was  
Sitting on my lap  
I didn't catch your name  
But I'm going insane  
I'm in love with the girl_

_I will dream of her  
When she's not there  
When she is I will too  
I will need her  
As I do now  
I will bow  
For her affection_

_Ohh ahh  
Ohh hooh  
What if the girl of your dreams  
Was right next to me_

_The girl of my dreams  
Was right next to me and she was  
Sitting on my lap  
I didn't catch your name  
But I'm going insane  
I'm in love with the girl_

It was real quiet.

Once Freddie made sure Sam was asleep, he whispered into her ear, "It's alright, ok Sam? You're safe now."

* * *

**Yay! My first Icarly one-shot! Please review! And I know I haven't been updating lately, I'll explain later.**

**-Laalaa1123**


End file.
